Fate Part 3
by Elysian
Summary: Ezra forgets about Daisy and concentrates on someone else


Fate Part 3  
  
  
It is a week after the morp, and Ezra is feeling much better. He's come to accept the fact that Daisy and David are now together. I fact, he's almost completely forgotten about her. He's got a new project on his mind now. Shelby. That kiss meant something. He could feel it inside. Now all he had to do was find a way to get Scott out of the picture. Not an easy task to do. Ever since Scott came back, they seemed to be surgically attached at the hip. He was starting to wonder if Peter was going to put them on restriction for spending too much time together.  
  
"You ready to go to class?" Auggie calls to Ezra before leaving the dorm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" he calls back. Auggie leaves the room and Ezra is by himself. He looks at the picture of him and Daisy by his bedside. She's so beautiful when she smiles, he thinks to himself. Then he picks up the picture and puts it in the back of his desk drawer. It's time to move on to a new part of his life.  
  
***  
  
"So, everyone, this is our last week of classes before summer break!" Sophie says happily at the beginning of class.  
  
Everyone is excited about summer vacation starting. Everyone except for Kat, anyway. While everyone else looks happy, Kat is nervous about what her future will hold for her after she leaves Horizon.  
  
"And your last assignment for the year........" Sophie begins.  
  
All the happy faces fade and everyone groans.  
  
"You can't even give us the last week without giving us some lame, old assignment?" David complains.  
  
"You haven't even heard what the assignment is yet," Sophie continues. "Your project for the week is to make a 5 to 10 movie."  
  
"A movie? What kind of movie?" Scott asks.  
  
"Any kind of movie you want. Except, of course, please keep the content within the Horizon rules. And you can work by yourself or with a partner. Understand?"  
  
The group nods enthusiastically and starts pondering over what kind of movies they will make.  
  
"Let's do an action sequence, Daze!" David says excitedly. "We can have a big car explosion or something!"  
  
"And how do you expect to do that?"  
  
"Well, we can have Ezra here steal one of Peter's cars, drive it down the road, and blow it up!"  
  
"Very funny," Ezra says not amused.  
  
"Auggie, we should do a romance," Juliette says wistfully.  
  
"Nah, Jules, we got our own romance goin' on," he flirts.  
  
Ezra only half listens to all the jumbles of ideas everyone is talking about doing. In fact, he's getting a great idea of his own. One that will make sure he'll get Shelby forever. He smiles happily to himself.  
  
***  
  
"So, are you and David working together on your movie?" Ezra asks Daisy after class.  
  
Daisy raises her eyebrow at him. "You're actually going to talk to me now?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to talk to you now. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Our friendship is too important to break up. I guess I was just a little jealous before."  
  
Daisy gives a meek smile. "I'm just sorry you had to find out the way you did."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've realized that you and David are happy together and I've gotten over it."  
  
"So," she says changing the subject. "Who are you working on your movie with?"  
  
"Just by myself. I've got a great idea, but I can't tell you what it is yet. What are you and David doing?"  
  
"Not sure yet. David still wants to do an action sequence, but I'm trying to talk him out of it."  
  
***  
  
"Scott! We are not going to do a documentary on how a caterpillar evolves into a butterfly!" Shelby yells.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that's a stupid idea!"  
  
"Then how about football?"  
  
"Nobody is interested in football except you."  
  
"Yeah, well then what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Shelby just smiles getting an idea in her head.  
  
***  
  
Ezra sets up his video camera tripod behind a tree. He points the camera so he can see the door to the girls' dorm. He hides behind the tree and patiently waits.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens and Ezra runs to the camera. He stops short when he sees it's only Kat. He sighs and hides behind the tree again.  
  
Then the door opens again. He gets to the camera just in time to see Shelby appear in the doorway.  
  
"There she is," Ezra says to the camera. "The woman of my dreams. Shelby Merrick."  
  



End file.
